


Planchettes and Love Lines

by LustDemonRosier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to a Minor Character Death, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Felching, Hints of Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 07, Snowballing, Top Dean, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustDemonRosier/pseuds/LustDemonRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the events of Season 7, Episode 7 ("The Mentalists") with minimal spoilers. Dean's been a little chattier than normal but that's not all that's different between the Winchesters. Really porny make-up sex. It's pretty filthy, even by my standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planchettes and Love Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivecaAinsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivecaAinsley/gifts).



> Not yet beta read.
> 
> This is kind of a belated birthday present to VivecaAinsley, my excellent beta reader. It's belated because it ended up way longer and dirtier than I originally anticipated. She likes top!Dean more than me so I decided to switch things up since I shamelessly beg her to proofread my smut all the time. Thanks, Viveca!

It wasn't like Dean to talk so much. Then again it wasn't like his brother to not talk so much. Sam was always the chatty one but if sharing and caring was the way to resolve fairly serious disputes between the two of them, Dean could bite the bullet and talk. Not even a week ago Dean had been checking his phone like an anxious chick after a first date, waiting to hear anything from his brother. Now Sam was back, smiling to himself in the passenger seat of the two-toned Dodge POS Dean had jacked a couple days ago. It was the same amused smirk he made when Dean threatened to punch their server back in Lily Dale if the guy tried to “affirmate” him. Seeing that grin took a lot of weight off Dean's overladen shoulders; they were okay, or at least as okay as they would ever be. He even went so far as to suggest they were a functional family, which was worse than mere wishful thinking. It was blatantly delusional. Maybe it was losing Cas that made him act so unusual. Or maybe it just fucked him up to lie to Sammy. Whatever the cause, his uncharacteristic behavior was actually working out for them so he didn't suppress the urge to reach across the car right then and squeeze Sam's thigh.

Sam's grin wilted and he turned a cool gaze on his brother. Expecting a look of irritation or disgust, Dean started to pull his hand away but Sam stopped him, encasing Dean's hand in his much larger palm. That was when Dean realized that expression was less angry and more lusty.

“Motel,” Sam commanded softly before putting Dean's hand to his mouth and sucking on his index and middle fingers.

After only twenty minutes they came upon a motel which was fortunate because Dean was already so hard it was starting to hurt being smashed in uncompromising denim while Sam sucked on his fingers and dotted light kisses over his wrist and forearm. When Sam starting stroking his leg and hip, erratically slipping a finger under the waistband of his jeans now and then, Dean didn't think he would be able to focus on driving much longer. If it had been any farther Dean would have had to pull over for some roadside relief because driving under the influence of Sam's affection was pretty dangerous./

Squealing into the parking lot in a shameless and atypical display of poor driving skills, Dean sucked in a steadying breath and glared at the incriminating bulge in his jeans. He hated booking rooms with an obvious hard-on while his moose of a brother skulked around outside in plain view and the jaded motel clerk just rolled her eyes, probably making a mental note to be careful while removing the sheets in their room after they checked out. What was worse was knowing it gave Sammy a sick little thrill, flaunting his intentions to total strangers and making Dean squirm. This time, though, Sam leaned across the seat and kissed Dean quickly before adjusting himself and getting out of the car. How Sam could so easily stow away his pornstar dick always impressed the older Winchester. Dean watched, perplexed, as Sam slipped inside the office. Everything was out of order but it actually felt pretty damn good. So good, in fact, that they didn't even bother bringing their duffel bags into the room.

Sam closed the door by shoving Dean against it the moment they were both inside the room and kissing him hard. They got tangled up for a minute trying to get each other's shirts off at the same time while still grabbing and kissing frantically. It had been a while since they had done this, before the whole thing with Amy. Dean tried to will that thought out of his brain. He and Sam knew that he had done the right thing, the ugly thing that his baby brother couldn't handle doing, but Dean couldn't deny that some kind of maniac jealousy had played a small role in his actions. The thought made him shiver, but Sam didn't seem to notice, probably attributing the shudder to the way he was licking and biting on Dean's ear.

Dean turned his face and moaned into Sam's neck which had a fine sheen of sticky, salty sweat under all that unruly hair. Sam looked so perfect shirtless, Dean thought hazily, nipping at his brother's collarbone before moving a couple inches lower to suck on the tattoo they had in common. Sam's big hands were splayed over each of Dean's hips and Sam ground a thigh up against his crotch, making Dean groan. In retaliation, Dean fisted Sam's too long hair and bucked back. The motion only made the taller man chuckle as he set to work hastily removing Dean's pants. 

They were still by the door to their room by the time they were both naked, standing in a pile of discarded clothing. Their hands and mouths were roaming all over, their cocks pressed against each other's stomachs where their bodies were smashed together, hips rolling forward thoughtlessly. Dean was panting against Sam's chest and his brother must have felt his waning patience because Sam took a couple of strides backward, pulling Dean with him, and fell onto the bed. Dean landed gracelessly atop his brother which was another anomaly. Usually Sam ended up half smothering Dean into the mattress during foreplay. The older brother didn't mind the change, though. He always enjoyed seeing Sam sprawled out under him, hard and begging for Dean's touch, especially right now, like Dean hadn't ganked his high school crush a few weeks ago. Seriously, he thought to himself, what is it with Sammy and banging monsters? Then he couldn't help thinking, darkly, what that said about him.

Luckily that train of thought was abruptly derailed when Sam pulled Dean down and kissed him, dragging his long fingers through the delicate trail of hair just below Dean's belly button. Before the younger Winchester could reach the place where Dean was starving for attention, though, Sam removed his hand and shifted his body. Dean groaned at what he took for teasing but an instant later he realized what Sam was doing. He had spread his legs under Dean right before capturing Dean's right hand and sucking on his fingers again, like he did in the car. Then he guided Dean's slicked fingers to the crevice of his ass and Dean's guts turned into two dozen butterflies on PCP.

Sam never did this, not anymore. The last time Sam let him do this, it was before he ran off to California to be statistically average. Sammy liked to be on top these days, which was fine with Dean because sometimes it was nice to be taken care of, particularly when Sam was so self-assured and powerful when it came to this one thing between them. Not to mention Sam had a great dick and knew exactly how to use it to make Dean purr. Hell, Dean wasn't even sure if he remembered how to do it. But Sammy was asking for it and Dean wanted it, really wanted it. Following his little brother's lead, he pressed his middle finger against Sam's tight hole. There was a moment of resistance and then he slipped in. Sam tried to stifled a moan and Dean was pinching the base of his own dick without thinking because that muffled sound was almost enough to push him right over the edge.

“God, Sammy,” Dean growled, pressing in a little deeper. “You're so fucking sexy, you know that?”

Sam just grunted in response. Smirking in the dark motel room, Dean remembered when Sam had insisted on being on top so many years ago, after Dean had pretty selfishly dragged Sam away from college to go looking for their father. The first few times the stretch and burn had been so unfamiliar, so invasive, it was almost enough to make him run out the door and sleep in the Impala. He had gotten used to it though. Now he yearned for the sensation of Sam's huge member filling him up. He didn't harbor any illusions about Sam wanting to be fucked as much as he did, but Sam was succumbing to him this one time and he was going to enjoy it. Thoroughly.

After a minute of pressing and curling his middle finger inside his brother's unbelievable tightness, he ventured to slip his index finger in as well, making Sam lurch and whimper. For a moment, it looked like Sam was trying to escape by sliding up the bed and away from Dean's touch. The elder brother gripped his hip to keep him from slipping away and thrust his fingers forward. That made Sammy howl.

“Dean!” he cried. From his position between his baby brother's legs, he considered apologizing, but he could tell Sammy was actually enjoying himself. Just to be a jerk, he pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and climbed off the bed.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam whined from the bed but Dean had already pulled on his pants, sans boxers, and exited, shutting the motel door behind him. It took entirely too long for Dean to return based on Sam's petulant bitchface when Dean reappeared a minute later.

“Would you prefer we go without it?” questioned the older brother, holding up the bottle of Astroglide he retrieved from his duffel in the trunk. In a flash, he had his jeans off again and he was back on the bed, drizzling the cool lubricant over his thick fingers. He didn't give Sammy the chance to be unnecessarily difficult; he just shoved a slicked up finger inside of him, shortly followed by a second. The younger of the pair was turned into writhing mass of arousal under Dean's talented fingers. Carefully he twisted and spread his digits inside Sam to open him up. Before long Sam was bucking back against Dean's fingers and Dean smiled to himself, sliding in a third finger and using his teeth to mark Sam's inner thigh with an angry purple hickey. Part of Dean wanted to tease Sam about being a slut, like Sam did so many times to him, but he kept his mouth shut. They both wanted this so bad neither of them were going to jeopardize it by making it any more clear how weird it was for Dean to be on top.

It felt like forever before Sam was able to take four of Dean's fingers inside of him, but Dean patiently worked him up to it. Sam had finally stopped clutching at the bedspread and growling like Dean was beating the shit out of him and had relaxed into the steady rhythm of thrusts as his brother fingered his ass. He was even whining his name, but Dean had one more trick up his sleeve.

“Sammy,” he mumbled, stroking his hard cock with the hand that wasn't busy working Sam open. “C'mon, Sammy, need you to blow me.”

There was a minute of awkward rearranging while Sam folded his massive frame to put his mouth on Dean's cock while Dean kept fingering his ass, refusing to lose any of the slow progress he made toward loosening Sam up. It was worth it as far as Dean was concerned when the hot wetness of Sam's mouth engulfed his throbbing dick. Compared to Dean, Sam was an amateur at sucking dick but damn, if it didn't still feel incredible. With one hand continuing to carefully fingerfuck his ass, Dean used his free hand to guide Sam's head down on his cock. As Sam bobbed up and down, making lewd noises as he took his brother into his mouth, Dean stroked the back of his head and neck, cooing words of encouragement about how good it felt. His words must have been boosting Sam's confidence because every once in a while he would change his technique, throwing Dean off as he licked the entire length of his shaft or momentarily diverted to lave his tongue over Dean's balls. It was easy for the older brother to lose track of how long Sam was working him over with his mouth, but as some point, Sam made it clear he wanted more. Eventually, he let the soaking wet head of Dean's cock plop out of his swollen lips and he gave him a meaningful glare, which should have been threatening but was only making Dean more turned on.

Without a word, Dean gave Sam's shoulder a nudge, and Sam complied with the unspoken order. Slipping his hand free of Sam's warmth, Dean quickly lubed up his eager dick as he took in the mouthwatering sight in front of him: Sam, flushed, legs spread, ass fingered open and ready to be fucked. Dean had to pause for a moment and try to remember if it was his birthday or some other important holiday because he never got this lucky.

Crawling back on top of his brother's immaculate body, Dean offered another open mouthed kiss as a distraction as he lined himself up with Sammy's entrance. As he pressed against Sam's hole, he met some resistance; Dean's dick wasn't as big as Sam's but the younger Winchester wasn't nearly as accustomed to the hot blunt invasion of a cock in his ass. Turning his head away from Dean's attempt at distraction, Sam squeezed his eyes shut and set his jaw. The anticipation of discomfort was making this hard, despite Dean's best efforts to prep Sam.

“Sammy,” Dean pleaded into his brother's ear and Sam peeked one eye open to look at him. It would have been comical if the older of the two was not growing so impatient. Of course Sam had to be dramatic about it, acting like a bomb was about to go off in the room instead of a little incestuous backdoor action. To demonstrate his disapproval, Dean chomped the area of neck his brother was exposing by turning his head sideways and pushed the head of his dick through the tight ring of muscle. Sam inhaled sharply and both his eyes flew open wide, but he didn't try to put the kibosh on. “See?” Dean said, a slight leer to his voice, “Not so bad, huh?” He inched his hips forward just a bit, sinking in a little further, slowly so Sam could adjust to the sensation of being filled. Nuzzling into Sam's neck, Dean kept muttering nonsense, partly to put his brother at ease but mostly to take his mind off how incredibly tight Sam felt. “At least you're not me, taking a monster like this,” he murmured as he grabbed Sam's dick which was only half hard but already as big as Dean on his best day. Sam let out a shaky moan.

“Dean, I can't,” Sam protested. Dean was only about three quarters of the way in but Sam was breathing shallow and rapid, a look of uncertainty on his face.

“Sure you can,” encouraged the older Winchester, sliding in just a bit further. “Deep breaths, Sammy, just a little more.” Even with Dean's reassurances, Sam looked unsure. Dean was deeper than his fingers had ventured now but he had yet to really stimulate Sam's sweet spot. He should have remembered that it was a little harder to get to his brother's prostate with Sam being a giant and all. Going this slow was probably just tormenting Sam without getting to the part that felt good. He relented the forward push for just a moment to look Sam in the eyes. “Got you, Sammy,” he promised. Then he thrust all the way home.

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam shouted, throwing his head back and panting for breath. Holding perfectly still, Dean waiting for Sam to catch his breath. When Sam met his eyes again, it looked like he was seriously weighing the option of strangling Dean, which would have been kinky even for them. But Dean felt his brother's cock hardening in his hand and he grinned wildly to himself. “Real smooth, Casanova. Now I see why you only ever have one night stands with women.”

“Stop being a bitch,” Dean teased, kissing Sam's jaw and cheek, as he slowly pulled back an inch.

“Stop being a jerk,” retorted the younger brother, grinding back against Dean before turning his head to capture the older man's lips. Dean smiled into the kiss and kept up the glacial pace of his abbreviated thrusts, letting Sammy set their tempo.

It must have taken a half hour for Sam to work up to a reasonable rate of effective screwing, which was probably a blessing in disguise, even if it was making Dean almost cross-eyed with prolonged arousal. Sam was so tight he probably wouldn't have lasted long enough to make Sam come if he hadn't been so focused on not hurting his baby brother. Now that they were up to speed, though, Dean was steadily climbing to the summit of Mount Orgasm. He didn't know when, if ever, Sam would let him do this again so he was trying to soak in every delicious detail. He savored the way Sam's molten insides pulsed faintly around his erection and how Sam's pecs clenched every time he sunk his cock in him to the hilt. Always the talkative one, Sam hardly shut up when he was giving Dean his dick. Now that it was the other way around, Sam didn't seem to have much to say, aside from the sensual little growls and huffs he was making as Dean slammed into him. As much as Dean wanted to talk dirty to him, he couldn't really string together a coherent sentence, not after grabbing and licking and fucking each other stupid for the better part of the last two hours. Instead he babbled some preposterous compliments straight out of a bad porno, omitting otherwise valuable parts of speech like articles and pronouns. He was fairly certain Sammy wasn't listening anyway. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, his cheeks and neck all flushed a pretty shade of fuchsia against his normal tan complexion.

Dean was teetering on the edge of his climax when Sam reached between them, where Dean was stroking his dick. Covering Dean's hand with his larger one, Sam squeezed hard and guided Dean's pace. It only took a few pumps to make Sam come, covering both their hands and stomachs with smears of spunk. The sight of Sam coming like that, quivering beneath him as he pounded into his ass should have been enough to trigger his own orgasm but instead he hit a plateau. Groaning a combination of pleasure and frustration, he buried his cock as deep as he could in Sam's ass before pulling back. He slowed the rate of his thrusts, trying to catch his breath and reset, so close to release but somehow just barely out of reach.

“What's the matter?” wondered Sam, only half recovered from his climax but still idly rolling his hips to his brother's rhythm. Dean just shook his head with determination and pulled Sam's legs up, nestling one shoulders under each of Sam's knees so he could deepen his thrusts. That made Sam gasp and make a girly “oooh” sound. With his hands now on either side of the bigger man's head, Dean really started fucking him hard, causing Sam to punctuate every rough thrust with a grunt or breathy groan. It felt sublime but Dean still wasn't getting any closer.

Sam figured out the problem before Dean did which was impressive since Dean was trying his damnedest to fuck his baby brother's brains out. Without Dean even noticing, Sam had coated one of his fingers with his own cum pooling in his belly button and brought it around to the curve of Dean's ass. One of the best things about having sex with Sam Winchester, Dean decided, was that he could pretty much reach anything with those impossibly long arms. When Dean pushed forward, Sam positioned his hand expertly at Dean's puckered hole so the older hunter impaled himself on the waiting digit when he rolled back. The unexpected penetration set Dean off and he was burying his spurting cock deep in Sam's ass as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms of his long and colorful sex life.

“Oh, God, Sammy,” he growled, climbing out from between Sam's long legs and flopping onto the bed. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“If I wanted to kill you,” laughed the younger of the two, “I think I could do better than that.” Dean rolled his eyes with obvious skepticism which Sam naturally took as a challenge. He gave one of Dean's nipples a pinch before slowly dragging his hand down his own abs, which could make Brad Pitt feel out of shape, past his soft spent cock, and between his ass cheeks. The instant before the unexpected movement Dean's eyelids were drooping closed. Now his eyes were as wide as they had ever been, watching the deviant spectacle his brother was putting on display for him. Sam sunk two long fingers into his fucked open ass, slowly fingering himself. The older brother felt his heart miss a couple beats and for a second he thought Sam was going to be successful in his homicidal suggestion. Dean watched, groaning to himself and feeling turned on despite the fact that he had come not two minutes earlier.

Sam looked unbelievably sexy, putting on a show for his brother as he played with his ass, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut. Whatever had gotten into Sam, Dean was very pleased with the outcome. Nothing could have prepared Dean, though, for Sam's retreating fingers, now covered with Dean's ejaculate and what he did with them next. Sam gave him a wicked toothy smile, wiggling the fingers and sticking them into his mouth. If Dean was a few years younger, he probably would have came again, watching his brother hungrily lick the mess away. All of Dean's blood rushed to his cock which gave a feeble but valiant twitch, making his head whirl. Without thinking, Dean clambered between Sam's legs again with unbelievable speed for someone who was still recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm. Dean was entranced by the incriminating pearly drops leaking from Sam's ass.

“You really are a freak, Sammy,” Dean muttered, mostly to himself, but Sam still chuckled as Dean lowered himself to tentatively lap at the space between his brother's legs. Sam groaned as Dean tasted the salty-bitter taste of their sex, dipping his tongue into Sam's dark warmth and making the younger brother whimper contentedly. Determined to one up Sam's pornographic display, Dean licked him out, gathering as of his own semen as he could in his mouth before he pulled away. He crawled up his brother's long and gorgeous body, pressing his mouth down to Sam's. Leaving his fingers behind to explore and tease Sam's wet hole, Dean opened his mouth and passed the still warm jizz to his brother. Humming pleasantly, Sam greedily swallowed his brother's spunk and searched Dean's mouth with his tongue to get every last trace. Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and sucked them clean right in front of his brother's face and then dipped to Sam's flawless abs to clean away the streaks of the younger man's semen. Part of Dean was aware that it was really filthy but felt pretty amazing to be so wrapped up in the aftermath of their sex, trailing his tongue over the hard rolls and creases of Sam's incredible body. By the time Dean had licked away the last of the mess on his brother's stomach, they were both half hard again. It had been a day of uncharacteristic behavior for both of them but it was going to be a long, dirty night and Dean was definitely going to be on the receiving end for their next round.


End file.
